Hidden Feelings
by SovietVodka901
Summary: At the end of WW2 Prussia is sent to live with the Soviet Union. Russia is secretly in love Prussia and has loved him since they first meet as Keiven Rus' and Teutonic Knights. Does Prussia feel the same way? Will Russia get what he wants or will he be left alone in the cold snow.
1. Chapter 1 - The enemy

**Chapter Warning: Some strong language.**

 **Enjoy the chapter ^J^**

* * *

 **Chapter One - The enemy.**

* * *

 _September 4th 1945_

The bright morning light shone through the metal bar window of the holding cell that Prussia and Germany were kept. The Italian Brothers and Japan had already being taken to face their punishment, and now the German brother anxiously awaited their turn. It had being two days since the war finished and the Nazi war machine had being destroyed.

When the Soviet's came for them, Prussia felt a slight sense of relief that the war had finished, but the fear of what they would do to his little brother scared him. Germany had slowly gone mad under Hitler's rule and done things that were horrific, Prussia watched the night before, as Germany had broken down releasing the awful things he did. All he could do was hold him close and try to assure him it wasn't his fault. No matter what he would always protect his little brother. Even if it meant selling his soul, and that exactly what he did in this war.

A metal door creaked open as six armed soldiers came to take the German brothers to their trial. Metal cuffs were put on both their arms and legs then they were escorted to the meeting room.

In the room the six members of the allied forces sat on a long table, worn out and tired. The war had taken its toll on them all. America despite this kept his hero smile on his face but it was clearly faked. Russia's childish smile was nowhere to be seen giving the rest of the allies an uneasy feel.

After a few minutes of much need silence, the Italian brothers were very loud and irritating, The German brothers arrived. First placed to stand in front of the allies was Germany. His normally neat blond hair was messy and his eyes had a dead look to them. All signs of aggression had gone out of his eyes but two armed guards still kept assault rifles pointed at the broken mess that was Germany.

America stood up "Ludwig Beilschmidt the embodiment of Germany. You plagued the world with your evil acts of war and the Allies as the heroes of course have made a list of punishment we are going to impose on you..." as America listed through the various sanctions and punishment, Prussia felt relieved. He was adamant they were going to kill Germany for his crimes and was relieved at their mercy. He smiled slightly at this.

American finally finished the list and it was now Prussia's turn. He was dragged up to the front of the table. He felt suddenly uncomfortable at the dead stares the Allies were giving him. He looked around and felt surprised that the only one who wasn't staring at him was Russia, from past experience with the arctic nation he knew that Russia loved to stare at people until they got uncomfortable. This lack of normality only added to Prussia terror.

America once again proudly stood up. "Gilbert Beilschmidt the embodiment of Prussia. You aided Germany in his war act as part of the German Reich and will also be appropriately punished. Your land and people will now by handed over to the Soviet Union and you will therefore become a Soviet territory, until we make a formal date for your dissolution, you will remain under the Soviet Union's control." Prussia felt sick at hearing this. This was how he was going to die. _'So much for mercy'_ he thought. Suddenly Prussia felt light headed and before everything went black he heard his brother screams as Germany was carried away from his beloved brother. At least Ludwig will be fine he thought as his eyes slammed closed.

America walked over and poked the unconscious ex-nation. "Aww now I don't get to finish my heroic speech" he sighed in disappointment earning a dirty look off his former guardian. Britain then promptly stood up and made a final announcement. "Well with all said and done, I say it time we all went home for a much needed rest". All nodded in agreement but Russia. He was feeling like shit. He had tried so hard to convince his 'Allies' not to go through with the dissolution and to just make him a Soviet state but all he could do was postpone the date. Now he faced finding away to stop the eventual death of Prussia.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic. Sorry its short the rest will be longer. I will be updating every time i make a new chapter and hopefully it will be very often as i am off college right now and don't have writers block. Constructive criticism always welcomed! I like to improve and would love to know what you think.**

 **Have a nice day ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 - What a wonderful day

**Chapter warning: Strong language**

 **Enjoy the chapter ^J^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - What a wonderful day.**

* * *

 _7th October 1949_

When Ivan had first brought Gilbert back to his home after WW2, he stayed in a comatose state for a week. Ivan hadn't left Gilbert's side once that whole week. When Gilbert did wake up he was like a ghost, he would only get up to eat and use the bathroom. Other than that he would just lay down in his bed gazing into thin air. Ivan had tried loads of times to cheer him up and bring him back to the land of the living. When the day came for Gilbert's formal dissolution, Ivan reluctantly dragged himself to the meeting.

After the meeting Ivan was informed by Toris that Gilbert had not woken up for all three days he was gone. Ivan knew the reason why and felt completely guilty. After a few day of drowning in his own sorrow and vodka, Ivan got to work on forming the Deutsche Demokratische Republik. After ages of convincing his boss it was the right thing to do, it was finally happening. This was day he would announce it to the world. This was they day he would get his Gilbert back.

Ivan straightened his uniform in the mirror and smiled. He stood there smiling for a minute until a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Da"

A shaking Raivis opened the door "M-mister R-R-Russia your c-car i-is wa-aiting"

"Oh, good" Russia smiled "I will be on my way then"

As Ivan walked by Raivis, he ruffled the smaller's hair causing massive shivers of fear in the frighten Baltic.

* * *

A soon as he arrived at East Berlin he was pushed on to a stage to stand along side his boss who made the announcement. As the DDR national anthem Risen from Ruins played while people sung. Ivan and his boss made their way back to the car to embark on their 3 hour flight back to Moscow.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

Ivan walk through the door, brushing the light dusting of snow out his hair and hung his coat up. The years first snow had started on his way home but unlike it usually would, it had not dulled his mood. Practically skipping he ran up the stairs and to Gilbert's bed room entering without knocking.

Up on his entrance he seen Gilbert lying on the bed still looking the same as he left him with Toris watching over Gilbert.

"Toris has a little German awoke from his slumber yet?"

"N-no sir he has not"

Ivan tried to cover up the blatant disappointment on his face but failed badly. Toris not wanting an upset Russia, panicked thinking of a way to cheer the nation up.

"There st-till t-time sir, h-how about w-we check on h-him after dinner"

Toris tried to control the shaking in an attempt to prevent further upset to Russia but found it difficult.

"If you say so. My Lithuania has good advice da" Ivan smiled again.

Toris let a sigh of relief

"Yes I have made your favourite, it should be done in 10 minutes"

Toris quickly left thanking god for not letting their be an upset Russian for now.

As soon as the door shut Ivan sat on the chair next to Gilbert, taking his hand he gave it a kiss. He knew that as soon as the German woke up he would cause trouble. He knew Gilbert would not like the idea of being away from his brother and would fight, but Ivan craved it. Ivan wanted to see the passion in them red eye's. Even if it was hatred towards him. Russia knew he could not force the albino to like him, his older sister made sure to remind him of that. In time he hoped Gilbert would return his feelings.

A grunt from the bed below him pulled him out of his thoughts. The brightest smile he had worn since the days he spent with the Romanov family sprung to his face.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Wake up"

He shock Gilbert lightly. After a minute of this Gilbert's eyes fluttered open and looked up to Ivan.

"B-bruder"

"Nyet Ivan, do you remember what happened to you?"

Gilbert shot up suddenly the pain causing him to swear.

"Ivan... wait Russia! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING IN YOUR HOUSE YOU FREAK!"

His out burst made Ivan's heart ache. Had had expected this reaction but it still hurt. After a few seconds of intense staring from the German, Gilbert had a flash of realisation come across his face.

"Oh right the war" Gilbert's voice was a mere whisper a he looked down.

Ivan seeing Gilbert depressed state attempted to cheer him up by giving the German a hug. At first Gilbert struggled to get out the Russians death grip, but gave up and accepted it. Wanting comfort even if it was off a psychopath.

"Am.. am I dead?"

Ivan almost didn't hear the whisper as it was so quite. He let Gilbert go making the German look him in the eyes.

"Nyet comrade, Prussia is but you are not. You have being given a second chance. You are now the Deutsche Demokratische Republik."

Gilbert forcing his head out of Ivan's hands look down.

"So i'm just another one of you little Soviet states now" Gilbert whispered voice dripping with venom.

Ivan felt rage boil at this. After all his work. All his sleepless night. This is how the German repays him. Just when Ivan went to raise his hand and hit the German, the door knocked. Ivan was more than happy for the distraction.

"Come in" He said sounding completely calm.

The door opened to reveal Toris in his cooking apron.

"Ah I was just about to call you for dinner but I see Gilbert woken up"

"Yes, I wish to eat my food up here and bring some for DDR"

"Yes sir" Toris rushed of to bring them their soup.

As soon as Toris left Ivan felt a wave of guilt wash over him. It was not unusual for Ivan to lose his temper and regret it after. Eventually Gilbert became uncomfortable with the constant staring from Russian and spoke up.

"So... what's for dinner then?"

"Borscht"

Gilbert groaned at the idea of Russian food and was about to complain about how some German food was more awesome, until he seen the annoyed look on the Russians face. Even as strong and 'awesome' as Gilbert thought he was, he knew better than to piss off the man next to him so he stayed silent.

After what felt like forever of silence, the door finally opened to revel Toris with two glasses of milk and two bowls of soup on a tray. Toris placed Ivan's on the bed side table and gave Gilbert the tray. Toris quickly left the room.

Ivan was first to take a spoon full of the soup and smiled delightfully. Gilbert sat mixing it round.

"Gilbert~. Toris's soup is very nice, give it a try"

"What's even in it! It looks like blood!"

Ivan rolled his eyes and raised an eye brow "Do you really think I would feed you blood?"

"Yes"

Ivan sighed audibly "You are an idiot. Its a beetroot soup so eat up or I will force it down you" Ivan gave a warning smile.

The irritated Gilbert pouted like a child then put a spoon full in his mouth. He was surprised by its sweet taste. He smiled but quickly covered it up not to make Russia think he liked it.

"Its good but its not as good as my food" Gilbert proclaimed puffing his chest out proudly.

Ivan laughed at this, finding his ego very amusing.

"Ah i'm sure it"

They spent the rest of their time eating chatting. It was mostly Gilbert saying how awesome he was compared to the Russian and insulting him. Ivan enjoyed every minute of it and didn't want it to end but as soon as the bowls where empty and the soup gone Gilbert said he wanted to sleep and kicked the Russian out. After several attempts to stay with him, Ivan gave up and seeing the time decided it was about time he went to bed, as he had an important meeting in the morning.

Laying down on his plush bed he sat and thought about a relationship with Gilbert. Cuddling in a field full of sunflower and nights spent eating together with his ever growing family, holding Gilbert's had as he ate.

Stripping down leaving only his boxers and scarf on Ivan crawled under his covers and drifted to sleep. For the first time for a long time his dream land wasn't plagued by nightmares but instead the soft hugs of a certain albino.

* * *

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading the chapter. I felt bad for leaving you with a short chapter so I upload a second one early. I don't know what Ivan's favorite food is but borscht is amazing. Sorry if the Germans wrong as I don't speak German but I do speak Russian so I know that's right ^.^**

 **Feel free to leave a review, translations and name are below. Have a awesome day ^.^**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Deutsche Demokratische Republik (DDR) - German Democratic Republic (GDR)**

 **Da - Yes**

 **Bruder - Brother**

 **Nyet- no**

* * *

 **Name's (In case you don't know):**

 **Ivan - Russia**

 **Gilbert- Prussia/GDR**

 **Raivis - Latvia**

 **Toris- Lithuania**


	3. Chapter 3 - His (not) cute!

**Chapter warnings- Strong language and Prussia's ego. -_-**

 **Enjoy the chapter ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - He's (not) cute**

* * *

Gilbert awoke the next day feeling even more stiff than he ever had being in his life. After doing a few stretches to wake his body he threw on a white button up shirt and some black trousers. Deciding to go down stairs. As he approached the kitchen he smelt something nice cooking. When he entered he seen Toris standing near the oven reading a book as a timer ticked away next to him. Up on noticing the Germans presence Toris looked up closing his book.

"Hello Gilbert"

"Hey Lithuania what you cooking?"

Lithuania internally groaned at his loss of peace.

"Lunch" Toris went back to look at his book. Toris didn't really like Gilbert that much in fact he hated him. Gilbert would always bully Toris as a child and Toris couldn't understand why Russia would want him around. If he remembered correctly, Gilbert bullied Russia as well. Toris was more than hopeful to see the German leave the room.

"Good i'm hungry, why did you not wake me for breakfast"

Toris sighed looks like I will never finish this book he thought as he placed the book down on the counter.

"Russia's orders, you need rest" _'Now please go away'._

"Ah where is that fat ass anyway"

Toris jumped back so hard he bounced of the counter. Even though the Russian wasn't home tremors of fear ripped through him as he thought about how mad Ivan would get at that comment. Gilbert noticed this and was confused as to why Toris was so scared.

"Did you just see a ghost or is my awesome just that overwhelming Ksesesese"

Toris was not impressed by Gilbert attitude. "Gilbert I-I sug-gest you ne-ever mak-ke ru-rude comme-ents about Mr R-Russia's weight again."

Gilbert took note of the fear in Toris's voice and took his advice. "Fine I won't. Not like he could hurt the awesome me anyway"

The rest of the time until lunch was spent silently as Toris certainly had no intention of getting into trouble because of Gilbert, and wished to cease conversation. Gilbert on the other hand got bored with the silence but stayed because he was hungry. Just as the timer went off, Ivan walked into the kitchen.

"Mmmm I smell Pirozhki" Ivan smiled taking a seat next to Gilbert who glared at him in return.

"Yes mister Russia they are almost done. Gilbert will you get Raivis and Eduard, they are sorting the Garage."

Gilbert happy to get away from the intimidating Russian jumped up and ran to the garage. When he arrived he found it to be full of stacked boxes. He swerved around in the maze of boxes when he spotted Eduard and Raivis.

"Hey you guy lunch is ready"

Raivis jumped up happily "Yay I hope mister Russia isn't home his so scary and mean." Eduard told raivis off and told him to be careful what he says causing Raivis to break out into shivers. Gilbert agreed with Raivis, but keep silent remembering his earlier conversation with Toris. Pushing the thought aside he followed the them to get food.

Lunch was tasty but uneventful. Most the talking was done by Ivan as no one else dared to say anything unless spoken to. Gilbert found him self curious as to why the Baltics are always so scared of Ivan. He can't be that scary right? Once the plates where cleaned up and put away the Baltics went of to do more chores leaving Ivan and Gilbert alone in the kitchen.

"Shall we get you started on some chores then"

Gilbert growled at the idea but should have known it wouldn't be a free ride. He was considering telling the Russian no, but changed his mind.

 _'If i'm going to be living here it only fair I do my part... soon Russia will be cleaning my floors ksesesese.'_

"Fine" Gilbert got up and followed Ivan to a wash room. It had racks for drying clothing littered around the edges. In the middle was a big metal tub filled with soapy water. Next to it was two piles of clothing.

"You will be taking the jobs of doing the laundry, putting away the clothing, as well as replacing the bedding. Just in case you don't know wash white first then coloured so the whites don't stain. I have ask Toris to sort them into piles this time but next time you will do them on your own. I will be back in an hour to see how well you are doing." and with that Ivan left.

Growling at being treat like a child Gilbert rolled his sleeves up and picked up the first item that happened to be a pair of boxer. Curious of whose boxers he was holding he took a closer look. After deductive reasoning he found out they where Russia's, the embroidered sunflower didn't give it away at all. He kinda expected Russia's pants to be bigger than this.

"Guess his not as fat as I thought, but still very fat. Ksesesese" Gilbert just sat there staring at them.

 _'Bet he looks cute in them.'_ Gilbert quickly dunked the undergarments into the water to try and forget what he just thought. _'Russia is not cute I never would say that! His fat, ugly and not awesome. i'm just still a bit confused from this whole DDR thing that's it.'_ Gilbert continued with a slight blush on his face as he cleaned the rest of the laundry.

"Fat asshole" he groaned as he picked up one of Russia's uniform tops and dunked it in the water.

When Ivan came back an hour later he was surprised to find all the laundry done he was sure that Gilbert would procrastinate.

"Well done Gilbert" Ivan placed a hand on the Germans shoulder. This made Gilbert think about his early thought. Gilbert pushed his hand of and faked being angry to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm not a child I can do something as simple as washing laundry!" Turning his back to Ivan.

"Naw! Don't be mad I just though it would take longer that's all" Ivan was poking Gilbert desperately trying to get his attention.

 _'Cute'_ Gilbert thought again imminently slapping him self for it. He stormed off leaving Ivan confused to why.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Gilbert wished Ivan would quit his persistent knocking and asking of if he was okay. Since the incident Gilbert has being locked in his room trying to ignore the Russian. Every 5 minutes than man bothered him and it was starting to get on his nerves.

When the door was knocked again Gilbert almost screamed. _'God his like a child trying to make their mad mother forgive them.'_ He instantly thought of Ivan crying his eyes out and screaming at the door for forgiveness. He couldn't help but laugh loudly.

Ivan on the other hand was not very happy. He had asked Gilbert if he would like chocolate to make him happy only to here a loud howling laugh through the door.

"Your just selfish!" Ivan screamed throwing the chocolate on the floor, running to his bed room and slamming the door. He jumped under his covers curling up in a ball. Telling him self he wouldn't cry because of the German, but failing as tiers fell down his face.

 _'How could he be so heartless.'_

Meanwhile Gilbert was confused to Ivan's sudden mood swing. Opening the door he seen a broken chocolate bar on the floor. _'Did he buy me this'_. Gilbert picked it up putting it in his pocket and went back on his bed. _'Why did he get upset?'_

Gilbert tried to figure it out but after 15 minutes got a head ache from it. Taking the chocolate bar out of his pocket he unwrapped it and took a bite. _'Hey this is really nice.'_

* * *

 _Time skip_

Ivan awoke from the third nightmare that night. Looking at the time he seen it was 7am. He had an hour till breakfast and decided to take a shower and made his way to his privet bathroom. Taking off his clothes, he hopped in the shower and allowed the hot water to burn his scar covered skin. After a long wash he got out, towel drying his body and hair before going back to his bedroom to get some clothing on.

Putting on a red woollen jumper and some black trousers, he went over to get his scarf off the bed. Putting it on he seen it was 7:45am and decided to head down early and ask Toris if he could bring his breakfast to his room. Not wanting to see Gilbert after yesterdays events.

Opening his door he looked down to find an empty chocolate wrapper on the floor, picking it up he turned it over to find a note:

Russia the chocolate was very nice. Sorry if I upset you. - The awesome Prussia

Meanwhile Gilbert was stressing about the note. Why did he feel bad for the commie. Hated him. The ass hole took him away from his brother and was forcing him to do his dirty work. He hadn't slept all night torn between taking back the note or leaving it there.

 _'No i'm going out there right now and i'm burning it.'_

Pulling the door open he quickly closed it again. It was too late now. When he looked out there he seen Ivan smiling with note in hand.

 _'Thanks a lot nice side of me. Now he thinks give a shit about his feelings.'_

Ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him he did care, he fell on the bed and grabbing his pillow and throwing it in anger.

Ivan smiled at seeing Gilbert had seen him read the note.

He does care.

Ivan then happily made his way to breakfast.

Breakfast was very silent but Gilbert found it very uncomfortable. He felt like his tasty breakfast was being wasted as a certain never ending stare from a certain fat ass Russian was putting him off his food. Ivan had finished his food 3 minutes ago and it was only him at the table still as everyone else finished and went of to do chores.

"Would you mind not staring at me"

"Why not, its my house da, I do what I want"

"And I will starve if you don't stop staring at me" Gilbert was now playing with the porridge. He wanted to finish it but not with him around.

"You can eat while I stare" Ivan then wanted to step it up a notch. Determined to irritate the German. Getting up from his chair Ivan walk behind Gilbert and started breathing on his neck.

Gilbert jumped at this knocking his bowl clean across the table. Ivan satisfied with his work whispered in his ear

"That note was very nice Gilbert. I am glad you enjoyed my treat"

after that he walked of towards his study leaving a very angry and confused German behind.

Gilbert picked up the broken bowl and started on cleaning up the wasted food. _'Ugly fucker. Why can't he just die of all that vodka already.'_

Walking away from a job well done Gilbert went about his chores for the day. Starting with putting some of the washing away. Vowing to take revenge for his murdered food!

* * *

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also for those who don't know Pirozhki its a bun/pastry often with meat inside.**

 **Eduard - Estonia**

 **Thanks for reading have a nice day ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Winter is coming

**Chapter warning - Strong language, sadistic Russia and violence.**

 **Enjoy the chapter ^J^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** \- **Winter is coming**

* * *

 _1st November 1950_

The past year has being surprisingly fun for Gilbert. After taking revenge on Ivan by putting all the Russians clothes on the front of the house like bunting, a cycle of the two pranking each other began. Gilbert's lest favourite was getting woken up by being dunked in a ice cold bath of water but his revenge was sweet when a painted a dick on the sleeping Russians face and the unaware Russia went the whole of breakfast without knowing.

Gilbert was currently planning another revenge as the Russian had tipped a massive pot of yogurt over his head at lunch. He was debating a tin of venomous spiders down the Russians shirt but came about a much more messy plan. As he started preparation for the plan he smiled brightly.

Ivan on the other hand was having an turbulent time. The snow had being especially awful this year, he knew that meant General winter was going to torment him. Ivan had being covering up his upset very well, but the howling winds out side told him soon that evil man was coming.

Every time that man visits him Ivan would black out only to wake up covered in blood. He didn't like it at all. As the window rattled, he hid under the table prepared for the worst. He stayed their for several minutes before he was sure it was safe. Not wanting to be alone he ran to the kitchen to see if dinner was cooked.

Gilbert had being standing outside the Russians office waiting for him to leave. Once the Russian was clean out of sight he ran in the office placing a bucket of muddy water balancing on the door. Trying to hide uncontrollable smirk he walked away to get food.

Dinner very nice but soon everyone went back to their own business much to Ivan's disappointment. Reluctantly going back to his study to finish of his worked. He noticed his door open a fraction.

 _'Strange I could have sworn I shut it. Must have forgot.'_

Pushing the door open the big bucket of muddy water landed on his head. He slowly pulled the bucket of his head seeing the mess around him.

 _'Ah shit, What a mess you have made this time Gilbert.'_

Making his way to his room he went to take a shower.

Gilbert was watching from round the corner laughing his head off.

"Mein gott, his face is priceless"

Toris walked by gilbert noticing his non stop laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ksesese Russia just got muddy water all over him"

Toris was almost angry at the German as he was sick of cleaning up after his pranks.

"Well you are cleaning it, up not me"

With that Toris walked away leaving a confused Gilbert.

"Who put a stick up his ass"

* * *

Ivan enjoyed the nice hot shower a lot. Dreading getting out, Ivan ran for his towel to keep away the cold. After he finished putting on his fresh clothes, he went to walk out his room slipping over on ice that had suddenly appeared on the floor. Adrenalin rushed through him as he tried to run for the door but for some reason it was getting further and further away. A panicked cry left his lungs a General winter wrapped his arms around the nation embracing him.

"My boy, why do you run. I only do what's best for you."

Ivan ignored the man has he tried to get out the mans grip crying out in pain when the man started making it tighter.

"Its time you repay your debt to me for being so nice the past few years" Grabbing Ivan's head he pulled it back painfully and making the Russian look at him.

"How about we start with the albino, I see he has caused you trouble lately. Punish him"

Ivan whispered barley audible. "I... I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Winter would have laughed if he was not so insulted by Russia's disobedience. Winter grabbed him by his neck pushing him against the wall.

"AFTER ALL I DO FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!"

Tightening his grip Winter started to strangle Ivan.

"If I say you punish him, you punish him!"

Using all his strength Ivan broke free of Winters grip turning to him angrily.

"NYET! I will not hurt Gilbert"

Winter Back handed the Russian causing Ivan to fall to the ground.

"Oh its not a choice"

Winter laughed as he grabbed Ivan head in his hand using his powers to make the man into a empty murderous shell. After he got up leaving the Russian unconscious on the ground.

"My work here is done" Winter disappeared.

* * *

Gilbert pushed his face against the cold glass watching the snow storm out side. With his chores done Gilbert was finding him self very bored. Getting up he decided to get a snack. When he opened the door, he found Ivan standing at it.

"Hey bud-"

His words died on his tongue as he seen the murderous look on the Russians face.

"R-Russia?"

His voice a high pitch squeak Gilbert starting debating his escape.

"Time to pay~"

Russia's child like voice made the whole scene more sinister as Russia pulled out a metal pipe he knew he had to run now. Grabbing a book he slammed it straight into the Russians nose, the Russian fell back in surprise long enough for Gilbert to get away.

Running through the first floor screaming he changed route and decided to go down the stairs. Running past a petrified Lithuania, he attempted to make it to the front door only to see it blocked by the Russian.

 _'When did he get there!'_

Changing course again he charged down the hall way and into a room. Falling down some dark stairs he realised he was in the basement. Jumping up he seen a small window at the end of the room. Grabbing a box he attempted to fit through the small window. Just when he managed to get his arm head and shoulders through he felt a pulling on his legs. He heard the ominous 'Kolkolkol' from the Russian. He tried to grab on to anything to stop the Russian pulling him back in.

With one swift yank the German felt him self hit the cold stone floor. The light was now on in the room and he could the dried blood stains on the floor. Russia grabbed the German by his hair dragging him across the room and chaining him to the wall.

Taking his pipe, he hit into the German with a sickening crack. The German screamed from the pain.

"St... op... please"

Gilbert tried to appeal to his nicer side but looked up into the hollow eyes of his attacker he knew it hadn't worked. Russia slammed the pipe into Gilbert stomach. Gilbert tried so hard to give voice to his insults and pleads but the repetitive crack of the metal pipe into him silenced it.

Tears fell from the Germans eyes mixing with the blood on his face. The pain was horrible. Hearing another crack Gilbert slowly started to lose conciseness.

* * *

 **Authors note: Sorry I was going to upload this chapter 3 days ago but shit happened. -_-**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^**

 **Translations-**

 **Nyet - No**

 **mein gott - my god**

 **Thanks for reading have a awesome day ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5 - Aftermath

**Authors Note- Sorry this is so late. My laptop charger broke and £26 spare is hard for a student *bows apologetically* Please forgive me. :'(**

* * *

 **Chapter warning: Strong language and the aftermath of the last chapter. -_-**

 **Enjoy the chapter ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Aftermath**

* * *

Ivan dropped the pipe letting it fall to the ground. Coming to his senses he looked down to see Gilbert lay there beaten and broken, and it was his fault. The Germans blood decorated the floor. Ivan felt sick at the sight and ran to the corner to throw up. Worried touching the German would hurt him more, the Russian ran up stairs to get help.

Toris had being hiding in the pantry while listening to Gilbert's screams. They had not long stopped and Toris was worried that the German had died. Just because he didn't like him, didn't mean he deserved to be beaten to death.

Footsteps made there way into the kitchen. Toris shock like a leaf on and autumn tree. The pantry door swung open. After not getting hit or dragged across the house, Toris looked up to see Ivan's crying face.

Ivan grabbed Toris into a hug.

"Pl-Pl-ase T-T-Toris H-h"

Ivan's word died as he broke in large sobs.

"Let me go Vanya, I will call a doctor and bring him to his room"

The Russian let go of Toris letting him make his way to the basement.

The scent of blood was thick and made him feel nauseous. Seeing Gilbert's broken form made all hatred for the German go away replaced with the need to help him. Picking up Gilbert he carried him to his bedroom laying on the bed.

 _'Ivan will need a good cover story for this.'_

Calling the doctor Toris told him Gilbert had fell down the stairs. Sighing with relief when the phone call was over he sat at Gilbert's bed side waiting.

After a fifteen minute wait the doctor finally arrived, showing him to the room the doctor took a quick look over the German before tuning back to Toris.

"You say he fell down the stairs?" The doctor's disbelief blatant.

"He was running pretty fast" Rubbing the back of his head, Toris left the doctor to his work. The doctor still didn't believe him but went on with his work, as long as it paid he didn't care anymore.

* * *

Ivan had ran to his study sliding down the door, he curled into a ball.

"You asshole" he started rocking him self in an attempt for clam.

"YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" Grabbing his chair he threw it through his window and into the snow.

Ivan made his way to the broke window.

"WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN WINTER I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL DIE!"

After this Ivan went about destroying every bit of furniture in his office. Knowing Gilbert would now hate him, Ivan grabbed A bottle of vodka drinking it in one go moving on to the next hoping to drink away the guilt.

* * *

After the doctor finished his work he walked out of the room and approached Toris who had being waiting out side.

"How is he?"

"He has a few cracked ribs a lot of cuts and deep tissue damage but he will be fine. I highly suggest he rest for the next few weeks."

Reaching into his bag the doctor pulled out a tub of pain killers, Handing it to toris.

"He should take 2 of these every 4 hours. I have given him a sedative so he wont wake up for a while but when he does make sure you give them to him."

Toris nodded handing over the payment and bidding the doctor good bye. Toris went to find Ivan and tell him the news.

Heading past the kitchen he found the Russian face down on the table next to what was an impressive collection of empty vodka bottles. Sighing heavily Toris picked up the Russian and attempted to carry him to his room. After a few minutes he managed to get the Russian up the stairs and onto his bed. Leaving him a note on Gilbert's condition he made his way to bed. Putting on his night clothing he got into the bed he shared with Eduard and Raivis.

* * *

When Gilbert awoke he was surprised to find soft covers surrounding him. He honestly thought Russia would have left him where he was. Opening his eyes he seen a blurred figure standing above him, after blinking a few times sight becoming clear he seen it was Toris.

"Hey" He voice sounding rougher than usual because of his dry throat.

"Oh good you awake"

"Yeah, can I have some water please."

Toris helped sit him up slowly and gave him a glass of water and two pills.

"You should take these they will ease the pain."

Gilbert took the pills washing the down with water.

"Mh, that's better"

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"As good as you can like this" Gilbert laughed a little causing him to wince in pain. After a long silence Gilbert got board deciding to make small talk.

"Did he hurt you guy's?"

"No he snapped out of it after hurting you."

"Ah... He didn't ruin my awesome face did he?" Gilbert smirked.

Toris rolled his eyes "I wish he had"

Both was happy for the distraction when a loud rumble from Gilbert belly filled the room.

"Ah I guess i'm hungry"

"I will get you some food then" Toris started making his way to the door when he was stopped by Gilbert speaking to him again.

"Is it Russian food?"

Laughing slightly Toris left the German without an answer. Gilbert was annoyed at the but decided to give his eyes a rest. Not long after his peace was disturbed when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in"

When the door opened Gilbert was disappointed that it was not Toris but in fact Russia. Turning his back to the Russian best he could he was going to ignore the man.

Ivan looked like shit. He was hungover like shit. He felt like shit. The Russian was all around a bit shitty. Knowing that Gilbert would not forgive him straight away he stood at the wall keeping his distance.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. Its okay if you hate me. Just please forgive me."

Ivan took to looking at his feet that were suddenly very interesting. Gilbert sighed, strangely he forgave Russian but he didn't want to let him on. Gilbert turned to face the Russian.

"Why should I forgive you?"

Ivan looked even more sad if that was possible. Gilbert noticed the depressed aura that surrounded the Russian as he turned to open the door.

"Wait! Just wait."

Ivan turned back looking slightly more hopeful.

"I don't hate you, I'm sorry about the prank if that upset you."

Ivan sat on the chair near Gilbert scared to look up at him.

"I thought the prank was mean but that's not why I did it."

"Then why?"

Ivan started fumbling with the end of his scarf.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me"

"Do you know who General Winter is?"

Gilbert shook his head.

"His the embodiment of the harsh winter. He enjoys bullying me."

"And what's he got to do with it?"

"He... He makes me do bad things, he controls me and makes me hurt those I care about."

"Oh"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Toris entered wielding a tray of food.

"Hel-llo Mr.R-russ-sia"

"Hello Toris"

Toris placed the tray on Gilbert's lap quickly leaving. Looking down at his food Gilbert face showed clear disgust.

"Gah Russian food!"

Ivan winced at the loudness of the German, his hang over still bothering him.

"No so loud please"

"But this is clearly poison look at it. All Russian food is poison."

Ivan laughed at this.

"I assure you if Russian food was poison you would have died a long time ago, so eat."

Gilbert scoffed at this.

"No it just makes you big, fat and stupid."

Ivan laughed until he noticed the insult.

"Hey, I'm not big, fat or stupid."

"I have seen your underwear Russkiy Ksesese, no hiding it"

Ivan suddenly felt really self conscious and a blush covered his face.

"Ksesesese oh mein gott, your redder than your flag Ksesesese"

Ivan was glad for Gilbert still being his friend but why did he have to tease him so much.

"Your a dick"

Gilbert let out a massive laugh regretting it instantly when he yelped in pain. Ivan panicked and tried to get the German to lie down.

"Stupid German"

Ivan spent the rest of the day's by Gilbert's side until he got better. Gilbert oddly enjoyed him being there and was a little sad when Ivan went back to do work. Gilbert kept trying to convince him self that he wasn't friends with the Russian and was only sad because he would have to do the stupid laundry again. The truth was Gilbert was very fond of Ivan and enjoyed his time with him.

* * *

 **Another authors note: Thanks for reading the chapter and big thank you too every one who has favorite/followed/Reviewed the story it has made me very happy. ^.^ 3**

 **I am back in college now so I will be unloading new chapters ever 1 or 2 weeks on a Saturday.**

 **Translations:**

 **Mien gott - My god**

 **Russkiy - Russian**

 **Thanks for reading and have an amazing day. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6 - The wall is my cage

**Warning - strong language (As always)**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter ^J^**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - The wall is my cage**

* * *

 _31st August 1961_

Gilbert found him self getting sicker and sicker over the past decade, as his people ran west. It would occasionally get so bad he was bed ridden. When ever he got to ill Ivan would take care of him personally, Gilbert was yet to find out if the Russian did the same for the others as well. As the past decade flew by Gilbert admitted to him self that he was friends with the Russian. Even if Ivan hugged people way to much for their own good.

Gilbert's health had being going down hill the past few day's, so he was surprised when he woke up feeling much better than before. Well besides his headache. Getting up he put on some clothing and decided it was time to get breakfast.

As Gilbert walked towards the stairs he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Guess who?"

"Old Fritz"

"Nyet, try again."

"Ivan just let me go"

Ivan let the German go grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs. Gilbert protested this but didn't fight back making the Russian happy.

After breakfast the two departed to do their work. Gilbert had managed to persuade Ivan to let him have a radio last year. Even though their was only one station that he could understand as he didn't speak Russian, it was still effective it stopping him from getting board. Even if it was all propaganda.

When he had done all the washing decided to take a well earned radio break.

"Now time for the news. The German Democratic Republic have started construction of what is being called the Anti-Fascist Protective Wall around the boarder of East and West Berlin. This wall is being put up to stop the fascists from NATO and West Germany hindering the peoples will to build a socialist state. In other ne-"

Gilbert ripped the plug for the radio out of the wall silencing it. Gilbert used all his will power not to punch the shit out of device.

Gilbert was seeing red as he marched to the Russians office kicking the door open. The Russian was about to yell about the rude intrusion until he seen it was his Gilbert.

"Gilbert are you done all ready?"

Gilbert wanted to punch that childish smile of the Russians face and make him eat it.

"You can stop pretending now Ivan, I know!"

Ivan didn't look up from his paper work as he answered.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"The wall Ivan, the fucking wall, I didn't know our friendship meant nothing but keeping me from running away from you!"

Ivan looked up. He found out. Standing up Ivan walked over to Gilbert.

"That was you governments decision, my government advised against it. Besides if the wall isn't built you will die."

"I WOULD RATHER BE DEAD THAN A PRISONER"

"Your not a prisoner and please do not raise your voice. Our friendship is very important to me and I do not control your government. Now if you please I am very busy."

Ivan attempted to escort Gilbert to the door. He had a lot of work to do.

"If i'm not a prisoner then let me see my brother!"

Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Gilbert you know I can't let you"

"Why not! I'm not a prisoner then I should be able to see my brother!"

"My boss wont let you, besides America wouldn't give you permission see him even if I allowed it."

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A FUCKING CONROL FREAK RUSSIA AND I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE-"

Gilbert was cut off when Ivan gave him a slap round the face. Grabbing the Germans face in a vice grip Ivan made Gilbert look him in the eyes.

"I have done nothing but work to make you happy Gilbert. I had so many sleepless night to make it so you would live, so stop being fucking ungrateful!"

Letting go of the German Ivan watched the German walked to the door. Gilbert stopped before exiting.

"I wish I died in the war, at lest then I would have never had to live with you!" and with that gilbert slammed the door leaving a very upset Russian behind.

When he was certain Gilbert had gone Ivan ran out the door and into the wash room where he smashed the radio that had ruined everything to pieces. All that work to make Gilbert love him gone.

"Why didn't I just kill him in Berlin" Ivan slid down the wall curling up into a ball.

"Why must I love him"

Gilbert sat on the end of his bed sulking. He felt used. He had let the Russian have his trust only to get betrayed. Still for some reason he still couldn't find it in his heart to hate the Russian.

* * *

Toris called dinner an hour ago and Gilbert hadn't come down. After Russia told him to let the German starve, Toris had given up. Now the Russian had gone to his office, Toris was going to try again. Knocking on Gilbert's door he awaited an answer.

"Fuck off Russia"

"Its me Toris can I come in?"

"You can fuck off as well"

Toris felt insulted by the Germans reaction.

"Gilbert you need to eat, come down"

"Fuck the hell off!"

Toris was sick of the Germans shit bursting in the door and slamming it behind him.

"Do you think starving your self will achieve anything?!"

Gilbert looked up at the very Rude Lithuanian.

"Yeah it will piss that commie piece of shit off"

"Gilbert he will fall, they always do. You will see your brother again just don't be an idiot!"

"Why do you care?"

"Honestly I don't, I hate you but I need you to stay strong because he will fall and when he does Germany will not want a broken you."

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"He wont break me"

Toris wanted to hit Gilbert so badly but he knew punishment would follow if Russia found out.

"He will if you keep being a stubborn shit! Now come down and eat your fucking food before I shove it up your asshole!"

With that lithuania left the room. Gilbert went to eat reluctantly taking Toris's advice.

* * *

 _17th of August 1961_

Ivan had spent the last four days trying to get Gilbert to forgive him but it hadn't worked. Everything his got the German he would find in the bin later and when he tried to speak to Gilbert he would act like he was not there. It was really pissing Russia off. The wall had just being finished and Ivan thought it would only be fair to tell the German. When he got the the door he knocked knowing the response he would get.

"Fuck off, I don't want your lousy shit!"

"Can I come in please, I have something very important to tell you"

"Tell me through the fucking door, you face makes me sick!"

Ivan was getting use to getting insulted non stop the past few days. Even if Gilbert had hurt him he was determined to build up his trust again.

"I think you would rather hear something like this face to face"

After a short pause the door opened a crack. Ivan wasted no time pushing it open fully and walking into the Germans room.

"Tell me fast. Your stinking up my room."

"If you could stop insulting me that would be nice but I know its too much of an ask." After a long pause Ivan continued. "I am letting you know that the wall has being completed"

"That all?"

"No..."

"What is it then"

"Your acting like a child"

"Coming from you!" Gilbert walked up face to face with the Russian. "You have the mental age of a brain damaged toddler"

Ivan shoved Gilbert away from him.

"Maybe its because I-" Love You. Ivan went red at his almost confession and ran out the room.

Gilbert decided to insult the Russian as he ran off.

"Can even finish what you started can you Russkiy. Ksesesesese"

* * *

 **Another authors note: Thanks for reading the chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **Have an awesome day :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - How to ruin the moment

**Warning - Strong language**

* * *

 **OMG Soviet got off her fat ass to write another chapter :O**

 **Yes i did :)**

 **Enjoy the Chapter ^J^**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - A brilliant way to ruin the moment**

* * *

 _12th of August 1963_

Two years off hell. That's what Ivan's life has being. Gilbert had no stop made Ivan's life difficult. Ivan had lost it a few time hurting the German and sometimes the other Baltic's badly, but still Gilbert persisted. It hurt Ivan as every argument, fight and hateful word smashed his heart to pieces. Ivan had told him self from the start he would never get the German, but it still hurt.

Ivan had just finished a phone call to Britain about a meeting they were going to have tomorrow. He had only finished the preparation a few hours ago and even though he was happy not to get on a plane, he was still very disgusted he had to let that American swine into his country.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Gilbert was awoken by a loud knocking on his door. Growling he got up to see who it was.

"Well that's an ugly face no one wants to see in the morning ksesesese"

Rolling his eyes at the childish behaviour, he shoved a box into the Germans arms.

"New uniform since you burnt the last one."

"And what makes you think I wont burn this one."

"You need to wear this one as I am taking you to a meeting."

"Fine" and with that the German slammed the door in the Russians face. Opening the box he seen the uniform disappointed it was grey still.

"Gah, blue was better"

Putting it on reluctantly he looked at him self in the mirror.

"It will do but I still hate it"

When he heard Toris call breakfast he ran down stairs and also ran in to Russia.

"Ah I'm glad you have put your new uniform on. It makes you look handsome."

"Ksesesesese. Always handsome shame you could never be like me."

Gilbert walked away not noticing the faint blush on his face from Russia's complement.

Breakfast went fast after Gilbert had finished his almost daily compliant about the Russian food. Now both him and Russia were standing at the door waiting for the car to arrive. Gilbert soon had found out he was only going with Ivan to carry stuff but was more than happy for the chance to get out the house. Before long Toris came back in.

"The car has arrived mister Russia."

"Ah good, come Gilbert, shall we go"

* * *

The car ride had being mostly silent to both of the nations relief. As soon as they arrived Gilbert immediately was told to follow Russia to the meeting room, but was disappointed when Russia told him to wait outside. His disappointment turned to joy when he spotted his brother sitting patiently in the corridor. Slowly walking up to him. Ludwig looked up in disbelief.

"Bruder is that you?"

"Ja its me"

The two brothers pulled each other into a big hug, only letting go when they got dirty looks off the others in the corridor.

"Is Russia treating you well?"

"Well his beat me up a few times, but other than that he has being nice. If you take the wall out the picture"

After a long silence Gilbert broke it again.

"How about you? Their not treating you badly are they?"

"No in fact they have being very nice, they helped me rebuild but it hasn't being the same without you bruder"

"Same. I wish Russia would just let me see you once in a while."

They spent the hours that the meeting went on catching up but both got disappointed, when the meeting ended. No proper good bye could be given as they where pulled back to their duties almost instantly without warning.

When Russia and Gilbert finally got out side Gilbert decided to break their silence.

"I want to go back with West"

"What?"

"I want to go back with West!"

"Gilbert I can't allow that"

"Why not?!"

"Stop asking questions"

"No, you brought me here to torment me!"

Ivan stopped in his tracks turning to the German.

"If I had know American would have brought Germany as his lap dog, I would have never brought you"

Griping Gilbert's wrist painfully Ivan dragged Gilbert through the corridor to the car, Gilbert swore at him and hit him the whole time. Opening the door Ivan decided to throw him in the back. After getting in himself he put on his seat belt and signalled for the driver to take them home.

"I hate you!"

"I don't fucking care! Please shut up!"

Ivan wanted to just smash his head through the car window with Gilbert complaining. Why is he never happy.

"I wish you were dead!"

Ivan sighed knowing it wasn't going to end any time soon.

"Doesn't everyone"

This answer left Gilbert feeling confused, it wasn't helped by the sad look on the Russians face.

"Yeah... I guess they do." Gilbert regretted saying it as soon as it came out but he succeeded in killing Ivan's fight.

"If you want to leave that bad, try your luck climbing the wall. See if I care."

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Gilbert spent most of his time thinking about how he would cross the wall. Well he had permission off Russia to try, why wouldn't he. Meanwhile Ivan was trying to get through the car journey without breaking down emotionally.

When they got home Ivan ran up stairs ignoring Toris who was waiting for him. Toris curious of what was wrong with the Russian stopped Gilbert.

"Gilbert did the meeting go well?"

"I was outside so no idea. Can I go now. I need to burn this uniform."

Toris sighed blocking the path to the stairs.

"Why mush you fight him?"

"Because his the devil. I'm telling you the man should be in a nut house. Fucking Psycho."

Gilbert pushed Toris out the way ignoring the others complaints.

* * *

Ivan lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. Ivan couldn't understand why his family must hate him, he only wanted the best for them. Ivan lay their for hours just looking at his ceiling he painted to look like the sky.

His thought was broke a few hours later by the smell of smoke. Going over to the window he seen Gilbert standing over a fire. Closing the window and curtains he knew that the German was burning his uniform again.

When Dinner finally came round Ivan found him self uncomfortable with the Germans staring.

"What is it Gilbert?"

"..."

Ivan sighed and attempted to make talk with Lithuania. The conversation was very pleasant until it got interrupted.

"I hate you!"

Lithuania gave the German a panicked look while Eduard and Ravis promptly removed them self from the room.

"You say that a lot"

Ivan wasn't going to let Gilbert get to him.

"Only because I mean it"

Toris seeing and on coming fight followed his brothers and left the room.

"Sure"

"I burnt your shitty uniform"

"I'd rather you didn't"

Ivan got up and left the room surprised the German followed him. Stopping he turned around to face the German.

"What?!"

"Your an ass"

"Go figure"

Just as Ivan was going to walk away again the German spoke up.

"Its true what they say you know."

"What?" Ivan was slightly confused.

"Everyone either is afraid of you or hates you."

"So, its not new to me"

"Your a freak!"

"You a egotistical bastard!"

Gilbert wanted to hurt the Russian for not letting him see his brother for longer.

"Nobody likes you! Why don't you just curl up and die!"

"I wish I could! I hate being hated but I never cared not until you came along!"

"I wish you could too you maniac"

"Do you even know how much you mean too me?!"

Gilbert laughed. So his going to play the pity card now.

"Just you taking over Europe. That's all I am. Another country to eat you heartless bastard."

Ivan felt tears pricking at his eyes. He looked down not to show weakness.

"Ksesese your crying, mien gott" Gilbert tried to ignore the voice that told him he had gone to far.

"WHY MUST I LOVE YOU!" Ivan put his hand over his mouth realising he had just said that out loud.

Gilbert just stood there with and expression of shock. _'He loves me.'_

Ivan ran out the house not wanting to hear what ever insult he knew Prussia was brewing.

* * *

 **Authors note: Holy shit! What happens next.**

 **I just want to say thanks again for the Fav/Follows and Reviews, they really keep me going. I clearly can't stick to a schedule so updating will just be random from now on.**

 **Translations:**

 **Ja - Yes**

 **Bruder - Brother**

 **Mien Gott - My God**

 **Have an awesome day and thanks for reading ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8 - Bleeding for you

**Warning - Guns, swearing and Toris being a asshole xD**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Bleeding for you**

* * *

Gilbert stood in shock.

"He... he loves me?"

Gilbert felt the inner conflict take over. Slowly he put his hand up to his lips.

 _'I wonder what a kiss from Ivan would be like?'_

Gilbert cursed his conscience. "Don't think that, I don't love him."

 _'Then why did you always try to catch his attention then?'_

Gilbert growled "It wasn't that! He always gave good fights!"

 _'Then why does it hurt that his gone then...'_

"Because it was a shit fight!"

 _'wrong, it its Because his said what you secretly want to hear.'_

"Shut up stupid brain!"

Gilbert awoke from his thoughts feeling as if he had being hit by an emotional bus.

"Gilbert are you ok?"

Gilbert looked up to see a concerned Toris.

"Yeah-"

"Don't bull shit me! You were talking to your self."

Gilbert stood silent for a moment as he realised this was real.

"So do you love him?" Toris held a serious gaze at Gilbert awaiting his answer.

"I... I don't know. I don't know what i'm feeling now..." Gilbert sighed "I feel like I got hit by a tank."

"I fucking knew it! You are in love with him!"

The German was unimpressed by the joy that Toris was getting form this.

"What's it matter, he hates me now"

Toris went serious again. "He could never hate you, even after the abuse you put him through" Toris layer a hand on Gilbert. "Go find him."

with that Toris grabbed Gilbert and pushed him outside.

"Don't come back till you have confessed" Toris yelled as he locked the door.

"Oh yeah real fucking mature" rolling his eyes Gilbert set out to find Ivan.

* * *

Ivan had made his way into the forest. He had no idea where he was heading, he just wanted to hid from it all. For once he wished it was winter so he could bury himself in the snow. He instead settled for an fallen tree, sitting on it he curled into a ball.

"I've ruined everything!"

Ivan sat there for what felt like hours, crying and cursing himself. He pulled him self out of his sorrow when he heard the cracking of a twig behind him.

"G-gilbert is that you?"

Ivan turned around and to his horror he layer his eyes upon the big hungry brown bear only a few feet away. Getting up off the fallen tree he tried to make himself look as big as possible.

"Go away bear! Get away!"

The bear began to look as if it was going to pounce. Ivan got desperate.

"Fuck off, please!"

The bear charged at Ivan. The seconds slowed to hours as Ivan pulled a revolver out his pocket to shoot the bear. He took his first shot but it hit a near by tree, this angered the bear more. Before he could get good aim again the bear had latched it's self on Ivan's arm. Ivan used this as a chance to shoot the bear in the back of the head, howling in pain as the bears jaw realised his arm.

 _'I need to get out of here before it attracts other predators.'_

Ivan attempted to move away a couple of meters before collapsing behind a near by tree.

* * *

Gilbert ran up the street towards the nearest bus stop. When he found no one there he sat down head in hands.

 _'how will I find him now?'_

Gilbert checked to see when the next bus was only to find they stopped running an hour before the fight.

"He can't have gone far!"

Gilbert layer eyes on the bus stops map that showed a forrest a mile down their street. Gilbert headed in that direction, knowing Ivan had to be there.

Running until he was out of breath Gilbert made it into the forrest. After about a minute of walking he heard a far off gun shot that made him uneasy. However like the idiot he was, he choose to head towards it. Another 15 minutes of walking later Gilbert found the dead body of a bear. He was just about to walk on when he hear something move behind a tree.

"Hello?"

Gilbert cautiously made his way towards the tree. Surprised when Ivan jumped from behind it and pointed a gun to his face. It wasn't the fact he had a gun in his face that concerned Gilbert. It was the fact Ivan's left arm was soaked in blood.

"Ivan it me... put the gun down"

After a few moments Ivan pulled his gun down before falling to his knees.

"What do you want?" Ivan hissed. "Your get getting what you wanted right. Now let me die in peace."

Gilbert felt tears prick his eyes "This isn't what I wanted."

Ivan was about to ask Gilbert what he meant but he was cut off by Gilbert lips meeting his. At first Ivan sat in shock but it didn't take long for him to kiss back. Gilbert smiled at this and deeper the kiss. They both never wanted it to end but Gilbert pulled away knowing that Ivan need to see a doctor.

"Why you stop?" Ivan asked looking half dazed from both the kiss and the blood loss.

"You need to see a doctor."

"Can we just sit here and cuddle instead"

Gilbert rolled his eyed pulling the Russian onto his back.

"We can later. Right now we need to get you better"

Ivan felt his eye lids grow he? Heavy "So sweet..."

Gilbert knew the Russian had fell unconscious. He focused all his energy now on getting Ivan home.

When Gilbert made it home he grabbed the car keys out of Ivan's pocket before throwing him in the back. He was about to reverse off the drive when Toris jumped in the passenger seat.

"I will give you directions" he simply said before they drove off.

They arrived at the hospital and Ivan was taken off to a doctor while they sat in the waiting room.

"So what happened?"

Gilbert pulled his head out his hands looking at Toris.

"I think he tried to fight a bear, poor bear lost."

The two of them laughed.

"So did you confess then hu?"

Rolling his eyes Gilbert looked away so the other would see his blush.

"Yeah, well maybe, we kissed a little."

They chatted like that until Ivan reappeared and they headed home. When they got in Gilbert helped Ivan up to bed, when the got in the room Ivan grabbed Gilbert in a vice grip and jumped onto his bed.

"Stay tonight please"

Gilbert was about to comment on Russia's lack of social norm but he honestly just wanted to sleep after today.

"Ja"

* * *

 **Authors note: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this a much a I enjoyed writing it. Re-write this 57 time -_- la love scene should be perfecto or as close as I can get. Also sorry if Toris is a little ooc but I think he was perfect for this role, better than Francis -_-. The story is not over yet! The love confession is not the end! The cold war is still... um... Cold.**

 **Thanks all that have reviewed / faved / followed you keep me going ;)**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading have a lovely day ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9 - First date

**A/N: Okay I know o have been gone for a very long time. I have basically gone ahead and took some English classes so I can have better English. I have also updated every chapter I have previously written so it is as grammatical correct as possible. As far as I can remember there are not a lot of changes to the story but you can still re-read if you want. For everyone who is here from the begin thank you for you patience, from here on out the quality of my story should be better. I have pre-written up to chapter 14 so far so I will be doing some very quick release to make up for my disappearance.**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter ^J^**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - First date**

* * *

 _One week later_

Ivan awoke at 6am feeling a warmth. After a few seconds of blinking Ivan smiled when he seen Gilbert's face. It had being like this for the past week, Ivan awkwardly asking Gilbert to stay in bed with him, Ivan falling asleep in Gilbert's arms. Reluctantly he wiggled his way out of Gilbert's arms and headed down stairs.

He was quite surprised to find Toris already awake.

"Доброе утро" Ivan sat down in front of Toris.

"Morning Russia. Did you sleep well?" Toris got up and began to make coffee.

"Da, did you?"

"Eh, good enough. Do you want the normal?"

"Yes please"

Toris got the kettle off hob and poured it into the mugs. Adding a bit of vodka to the one with a sunflower on it.

After finishing the coffees he sat a mug down in front of Ivan, before sitting opposite of him again.

"Hey Toris" Ivan looked down at his mug "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

Ivan's face started to flush, he tried to hide it by burying his face into his scarf. This did not go unnoticed by Toris.

"Howdoiwpakjkdn"

"I didn't catch that?"

"How do I plan a date?" Ivan practicality had his face fully hidden in his scarf now.

Toris held a warm smile. _'if only we seen this cute Russia more often'_.

"Do you not know how to plan a date?"

Russia shook his head. "I've never been on one"

Toris was not surprised by this answer at all. Not that he thought Russia was unlovable, just... an acquired taste.

"Well... traditionally two people would go out to dinner."

"I know... but you know what could happen if... it was found out."

Toris though for a second. "You could still go, just don't eat each others faces in public."

"You sure"

"Yeah, as long as your boss doesn't see you. What's the worst that could happen?"

Ivan shot Toris a bright smile before pulling him into a tight hug. Toris attempted to squirm out of it.

"Спасибо Toris!"

Ivan let go of Toris before running off to find a perfect place.

"When did I become a love doctor" Toris laughed to him self before starting breakfast.

* * *

Gilbert had spent most the day after finishing his chores sitting in front of the TV. With Ivan no where to be seen he hadn't had much to do. He was just about to go to sleep when he suddenly had a huge weight land on his lap and being kissing him.

"Wakey wakey Gilbie!" Ivan yelled rubbing his face up against Gilbert.

"Your like a big cat, now fuck off! i'm sleeping." Gilbert rolled his head back into the sofa.

"Naw you need to be awake!" Ivan tried kissing him again but to no avail. So he had an idea that he was sure would work. He licked Gilbert's face.

"Um yummy"

Gilbert punched the Russian straight in the nose.

"I'm up, stop fucking licking me!"

Ivan smiled much to Gilbert's dislike.

"Get up and get into some nice clothing. We are going out."

Gilbert groaned but got up anyway, going to get changed. He changed into a light blue shirt with black trousers. Walking back down stairs he noticed Ivan had changed into a yellow shirt and grey trousers.

"Shall we go"

Gilbert nodded and the headed outside getting into Ivan's car. After a 20 minute drive they arrived at a restaurant. A nice blonde haired young lady showed them to their table.

"So what do you think?" Ivan asked nervously.

"Its nice. Honestly I though we weren't going to do all that date shit."

Ivan buried his face into his scarf. "Don't you like it?"

' _his not going to cry is he'_. Gilbert took hold of Ivan's hand. "Its not that. Just all my other relationship we didn't bother with dating."

they had a nice time chatting over dinner and before long it was time to go. Ivan paid the bill and they got back in that car. To Gilbert's surprise Ivan driven them to a quite long ally way.

"This is that part where you kill me isn't it?" Gilbert half joked.

Ivan stopped the car. "Do you trust me that little?" Ivan climbed into the back seat urging Gilbert to follow. Gilbert also climbed over into the back and sat next to Ivan.

"Why are we in an ally way?"

"Well so we can... erm... make out." Ivan was bright red at this point.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Gilbert took lead as the began their make out session. This went for a very long time until Gilbert started undoing Ivan's pants. This caused Ivan to pull away.

"Stop"

Gilbert looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Not yet, just too soon."

Gilbert tried to hide the disappointment but failed.

"No don't be sad. I don't want you to be sad."

Gilbert smiled before buttoning up Ivan's pants.

"I'm not sad. When you ready we can but I don't want to force you to do anything."

Gilbert pulled Ivan into a loving embrace. They sat their like that for a while before making their way home. Once again Ivan awkwardly asked for Gilbert to stay the night with him. Of course Gilbert said yes.

* * *

 **Authors Note: If anyone couldn't understand why they could kiss in public. Homosexuality was illegal in the post-Lenin USSR and is still a landmine subject in today's Russia. The more you know.**

* * *

 **Доброе утро** **\- Good morning**

 **Спасибо -** **Thank you**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, have a lovely day ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10 - Unwelcome guest

**Enjoy the chapter ^J^**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Unwelcome guest**

* * *

 _14th September 1963_

A taxi was making it way down the dimly lit Moscow roads. In the back sat a women who held a boutique of red roses.

"So who are you visiting?" the driver asked making small talk.

"My soon to be husband"

"Your not from Russia are you? Your accent sounds different."

"I am from Belarus."

"Must be hard to maintain a relationship that long distance."

"Not for true love"

* * *

Ivan burst in the door, throwing down the paperwork from the meeting and his suitcase.

Toris ran out to greet him.

"How did the meeting go Mister Russia?" Toris began picking up the stray paperwork.

"Awful, that American would not stop insulting me. Even after I _corrected_ him."

Toris shivered at them words.

"Where is my little sunflower?"

"He is upstairs having a nap."

Ivan walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Seeing Gilbert sleeping on his bed, he walked over and proceeded in kissing the German awake.

Gilbert slowly awoke with a smile on his face.

"Your home" Gilbert sleeply sat up.

Gilbert pulled Ivan down on to the bed, and started making out with him.

* * *

Meanwhile Toris was busy cooking dinner with the help of Ravis. Although Ravis just spilt most of it with his shaking, Toris enjoyed the company.

suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it" Toris told Ravis before running to the door. As he opened it, a small smile graced his face. Even if she caused trouble.

"Ah Miss Belarus... Nice to see you."

"Where is brother?" she growled before charging in.

Toris attempted to stall her.

"Not seen him, but feel free to stay for dinner" Toris tried to guide her to the kitchen only to be pushed away.

Natalya began running up the stairs. Toris would have stopped her but he was busy admiring her picturesque figure.

Gilbert had began unbuttoning Ivan's shirt when Ivan took hold of his wrists. Before he could ask why the door was kicked down.

Natalya stood their taking in the scene before her and concluded that her big brother had been unfaithful with this worthless German swine. A dark aura began seeping from her.

Ivan was shaking in pure fear at this point and got up to try and clam the devil.

"Nic-ce t-to see y-you si-sister"

Natalya continued to stare at Gilbert. While Ivan tried to signal to him to run. As soon as a knife was pulled out, Gilbert charged for the window, Natalya followed after him ignoring Ivan's pleas.

Gilbert jumped out falling into some bushes the broke his fall. Quietly thanking god for been uninjured, he made his way to the front of the house. Looking behind him to see that Belarus was still on his tail. Running through the front door he promptly locked it behind him. Running back up the stairs he heard a window smash, looking back he watched as Belarus walked through the window by the door.

Before he could run any further he was grabbed and pulled into a spare room. He swiftly punched the attacker right in the face but soon realised it was just Ivan. Ivan was holding his nose that was now bleeding thanks to the German. Shaking it off he grab Gilbert again.

"Follow me"

Ivan opened the wardrobe to reveal a spiral stair case.

"This leads to my attic, we can hide in here."

Gilbert made his way up with Ivan following him. Once the where up there Ivan switched on a dim light.

"Now we just wait it out"

Gilbert looked around intrigued. The stuff up here appeared to all be from the Tsar era. His suspicions were confirmed when he found a photo of Ivan with the Romanov family. He picked up the photo and walked over to Ivan. Ivan was currently hidden behind a fort of boxes, welding his magic metal pipe of pain. Gilbert squeeze into the fort before sitting next to him.

"When was this taken"

Ivan looked up, taking the photo before discarding it in a box.

"Doesn't matter!"

Gilbert sighed "If we are going to be up here for hours, you could at lest try to make conversation."

Ivan felt bad for snapping "Sorry, I will just... not about the stuff up here."

"Why not?"

"Because they are bad memories ok!"

Gilbert flinched slightly at the harsh tone.

"Ok. Gott. I was just asking because you looked happy in it that's all."

"I was."

They remained silent for a while. The only thing that filled the air was Belarus's screaming as she stormed around the house.

Gilbert broke the silence, "Has your sister always been this crazy?"

"Perhaps. She was very clingy to me as a child. Seemed very normal but as she got to a teenager she began declaring she would marry me. I was hoping that it was a phase. Clearly that's not the case."

"How do you put up with her."

"She is my sister, I still love her. Even if she is crazy."

Gilbert sniggered.

"Sibling love you fool!" Ivan gave Gilbert a light punch.

"Ok... ok..." Gilbert began laughing hard. "What's the most creepy thing she has ever done to you?"

"You are fucking enjoying this." Ivan sighed. "Fine I will tell you. I once woke up to her trying to take of my clothes while she was wearing a wedding dress."

Gilbert was practically suffocating from laughter at this point.

"Tha... thats so wrong" Gilbert said between laughs. "How much did she get off?!"

Ivan blushed "When I woke I was down to my boxers"

Gilbert was laughing so hard he was in pain at this point.

"Your a real jerk Gilbie!" Ivan began to pout.

They stayed in the attic for hours. When Toris managed to get rid of Natalya. He went to tell Ivan and Gilbert it was safe. When he found them, Gilbert was sat sleeping with Ivan sleeping on his lap. Toris got a blanked and placed it over them before heading to bed himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Just want to say satanssweetsibling, thanks for the idea for including some information about Prussia's former lovers. I am glad you are enjoying my story and I just thought I would let you know I think it is a brilliant idea. So expect to see this in one of the future chapters. Also want to say thank you to everyone else that has reviewed, I love to hear what you think. ^.^**

* * *

 **Natalya - Belarus**

 **Romanov - Last Tsarist dynasty of Russia**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, have a lovely day ^.^**


End file.
